The Dream
by Sakura Fujimiya
Summary: Natsumi gets frustrated day after day, didn¡¯t know what took Tokairin so long in the mountains and her patience is starting to wear off. Tokairin didn¡¯t even bother to tell her anything. Now that Tokairin¡¯s back, he didn¡¯t expect the turnabout


Title: The Dream Author: Sakura Fujimiya Anime Series: You're Under Arrest Rating: G Genre: Romance Disclaimer: YUA ain't mine. The song ain't mine either. So don't sue me. Just borrowed them for my fic. YUA and the song belongs to the creators and other companies. Song: If you come back by: BLUE Teaser: Natsumi gets frustrated day after day, didn't know what took Tokairin so long in the mountains and her patience is starting to wear off. Tokairin didn't even bother to tell her anything. Now that Tokairin's back, he didn't expect the turnabout. Would he be able to get Natsumi back to him?  
  
"Hey Natsumi, Chief Officer Tokairin's coming back tonight. Haven't you heard?" Miyuki asks her partner while sorting some papers. Natsumi eyes her, then proudly said.  
  
"So what? He always comes and goes with even telling me. Let him be."  
  
"But I thought you two are in a serious relationship." Nakajima asks.  
  
Natsumi shrugs. " I don't even think he does minds our relationship. And he's full of excuses saying he can't come home due to some important cases. He always tells me he's busy up there in Himalayas and had too little time to even call me. Just stop asking okay?"  
  
With that, Natsumi stood up and left the room. Miyuki and Nakajima look at each other, confused.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next morning, Tokairin steps in the office to find Natsumi. Unfortunately, she's nowhere in the room.  
  
"Have you seen Natsumi, Miyuki?"  
  
Miyuki turns to see Tokairin and greets him.  
  
"Oh! Ohayo Tokairin! Natsumi? She might be at the penthouse, gazing again."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
* * * *  
  
Tokairin found Natsumi at the penthouse, gazing at the sky. He thought of surprising her. He slips his arms around her waist and raises her up, saying.  
  
"Hello Love!!!"  
  
Natsumi only looks at him coldly and said in a stern voice.  
  
"Put me down, Tokairin."  
  
Tokairin, surprised at her reaction because he knew Natsumi wouldn't call him by his last name, replys.  
  
"You're not happy to see me?"  
  
Natsumi pretends to hear nothing and continues staring at the sky. Tokairin holds her shoulders and said.  
  
"Natsumi, what's wrong?"  
  
Natsumi, looking at the sky, answered.  
  
"When will you go back to the mountains?"  
  
Tokairin, startled, said.  
  
"Next week, love. Why did you ask all of a sudden?"  
  
"Didn't you know?" Natsumi turns to face Tokairin. "That I never want to see you again?"  
  
Tokairin's jaw drops open. He is about to speak when Natsumi holds him back.  
  
"Go back to the mountains Tokairin and don't come back. You had always liked staying there so live there like nothing happened here in Tokyo. You never really cared for me. Not ever! You never stayed beside me; you never really thought of me. You never loved me like I did, sacrificing everything for you. And now, I'm taking back all the things you've said and done to me. And I don't want to see you ever again! I hate you."  
  
Natsumi ran and left Tokairin, dazed.  
  
* * * *  
  
Miyuki searched for Natsumi all over the place after Tokairin told her what happened. She found Natsumi at the girl's changing room, crying. She knelt down beside her and hugged her as Natsumi said between sobs.  
  
"I - don't - sniff - want - to - see - sniff - him - again."  
  
Miyuki hugged her tightly and said.  
  
"It's all right, Natsumi. Don't cry now. Maybe he had his reasons for not staying with us always. You know him Natsumi. I -"  
  
"Miyuki, if that's all you're here for then go back to work. I don't want someone comforting me like that now."  
  
"I'm sorry. But I'll stay with you until you settled down a bit."  
  
* * * *  
  
Several days had passed and it's two days before Tokairin will go back to Himalayas again. Kachou will be celebrating his birthday a day before he'll leave and everybody's invited to his party at a certain hotel. It will be a soiree. During those days, Tokairin tried to talk to Natsumi about the incident but Natsumi avoided and ignored him all the time. Tokairin looked hurt and depressed when Miyuki came to talk to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chief Officer. Natsumi won't talk to you nor does she yield to what I say."  
  
Tokairin stoops down, confusion held him back.  
  
"Miyuki, if only there's something I could do before I leave. if it would be the last thing I'd do.y' know, I'd do anything for Natsumi. I just don't get it. All of a sudden Natsumi gets mad at me. I just thought that all the while, I haven't pleased her yet."  
  
"You know, Tokairin. Whenever you're not around, she would talk big about you and she's so proud of you. You just don't know how she kills time during her breaks, thinking about you all the time. I can tell. She's been living with me for a long time now and she's like a sister to me already. These few weeks, she started missing you and getting depressed coz she had this thinking that you never really cared for her when you're here. Maybe that's why she acted like that ever since you came back. But I'm sure she's just confused with what she's feeling right now."  
  
"..."  
  
"I suggest that you do something to let her feel that you really cared and loved her. And whatever you do, make her realize that you're still here. But I think you need to sacrifice a lot of things from now on. It's all up to you, Tokairin if you are willing to."  
  
Tokairin nodded and left.  
  
* * * *  
  
The night of the party came. Miyuki and Natsumi pick out some real nice dresses for the occasion. Natsumi reminded Miyuki before they enter the hotel.  
  
"I came along for Kachou's sake. You understand that don't you, Miyuki?"  
  
Miyuki simply gave her a nod as they enter the hotel.  
  
* * * *  
  
Miyuki notices that the two spent most of the night ignoring each other or shoots cold glares or sometimes 'accidentally' bump on each other. Miyuki also saw that Kachou's having the time of his life.  
  
'So I guess I won't be bothering him.'  
  
Nakajima is being sweet with her most of the time. He would asks her for a dance then after would voluntarily get drinks for the both of them. They would go to a place and talk until dinner is served.  
  
As dessert starts coming, Kachou dedicates a song for all his guests that night as he sang onstage. Everyone applauds as he finishes. Then the emcee returns onstage and said.  
  
"Before we end this wonderful night, there is a certain young man here who would like to share his feelings through a song. May I introduce to you, Chief Officer Shouji Tokairin!!!"  
  
The crowd gasps as Tokairin took over the stage. Miyuki turns to look at Natsumi who is staring blankly at her unfinished dessert. Tokairin said over the mike.  
  
"I would like to dedecate this song to a special someone whom I've loved from the bottom of my heart."  
  
The sounds start to roll as Tokairin sings before a bewildered audience.  
  
"For all this time  
  
I've been loving you girl Oh yes I have Ever since the day you've left me here alone I've been tryin' to find Oh the reason why  
  
*Tokairin finds Natsumi in a solitary bliss of confusion.*  
  
*Natsumi closes her eyes, not wanting to hear his voice, calling out her name.*  
  
"So if I did something wrong  
  
Please tell me I wanna understand Coz I don't want this love to ever end  
  
* Natsumi runs away from Tokairin. She hated him more than her life. Yet she's full of doubts."  
  
* Tokairin continues to call her name, finding her, wanting her back."*  
  
" And I swear  
  
If you come back in my life Baby til the end of time (Back to me, Back to me, Back into my life) And I swear I'll keep you right by my side Coz baby you're the one I want (Back to me, Back to me, Back into my life)  
  
* Tokairin wrote a sorry note on a piece of paper addressed to Natsumi and he told her how much he misses her. He folded the paper into a paper plane and let it fly with the wind.*  
  
*The paper plane landed on Natsumi's lap. She looks at it for a while before reading the note. A single tear drops on the note and it smeared a portion of it. *  
  
"I watched you go You've taken my heart with you Oh yes, you did Every time I tried to reach you on the phone Baby you're never there Girl you're never home  
  
*Tears flooded Natsumi's vision as she finishes reading the note. She shook the fact that she suddenly misses him. 'No, this is wrong.' Strong arms suddenly swooped her from behind.*  
  
*Tokairin hugged her from behind and sworn not to let her go.*  
  
"So if I did something wrong Please tell me I wanna understand Coz I don't want this love to ever end No no, no no  
  
* Tokairin brushes her tears away and looks into her eyes.*  
  
*Natsumi only looks down with mixed emotions.*  
  
"I swear  
  
If you come back in my life  
  
Baby til the end of time  
  
(Back to me, Back to me, Back into my life) And I swear I'll keep you right by my side Coz baby you're the one I want (Back to me, Back to me, Back into my life)  
  
* Natsumi turns and tried to run away when he grabs her hand.*  
  
*Tokairin holds her hand and tells her.*  
  
"Maybe I didn't know how to show it  
  
But maybe I didn't know what to say This time I won't disguise Then we can build our lives Then we can be as one  
  
And I swear If you come back in my life Baby til the end of time (Back to me, Back to me, Back into my life) And I swear I'll keep you right by my side (By my side) Coz baby you're the one I want (Back to me, Back to me, Back into my life)  
  
And I swear If you come back in my life Baby til the end of time (Back to me, Come back to me, come back into my life) And I swear I'll keep you right by my side (Fading)  
  
' It's only a dream.'  
  
'No. For you, love, I'll make it come true.'  
  
Natsumi opens her eyes in time to see Tokairin ends his song. The audience are so enthusiastic that they made a standing ovation.  
  
"Kachou! Happy Birthday! And minna! Arigatou!!!" said Tokairin as he descends from the stage. He spots Natsumi goes outside the hotel and he follows her. They stop at the fountain.  
  
"Natsumi." He started saying. Natsumi looks at him, a smile curved her soft lips.  
  
"Shouji, you're not so bad after all. When did you learn how to sing?"  
  
Tokairin grins and hugs her. Then he shows her a certain document.  
  
"I've decided to back out our mountain rescue group and I'm not returning to Himalayas. Not ever."  
  
Natsumi gasps and said.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Coz I realized that my love is here waiting for me, waiting to be taken cared of and to be loved again." Tokairin winks at her. Natsumi happily kisses him on the lips.  
  
"Aishiteru, love."  
  
'You made my dream come true'  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
Author's notes: My third songfic!!! Hehehehe hope you guys like it!!! Suggestions, comments, flames, compliments, angry insults (I hope not!!! ^___^V) are all welcome!!!  
  
Project_24@SFD © No. 041602-07 


End file.
